


Melt the Ice

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chrsitmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Pre-Relationship, countdown to christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: The power is down in Manhattan thanks to the ice and snow. Good thing Tony knows someone who lives in the part of town that has heat!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558807
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Melt the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> So...this one is a bit short, eh? Don't worry, though; I've got some good stuff coming! :)
> 
> I really have the hardest time with quote prompts because I always get carried away with the plot and forget the quote! Anywho...here's day 2!
> 
> **IronStrange Countdown to Christmas – Day 2: “Do you mind?” “What? I'm _cold!_ ”**

Tony clicked the button on his radio three times before he decided something must be wrong with the power. Maybe the plug was loosened from the wall? It happened to him often because he was at least part Italian and they were known to be...rather communicative. With their hands. And he loved to dance around. The cord was yanked out of the wall more times than was probably safe, but his lab was fireproof. It needed to be considering what his projects often led to. 

When he pulled his desk out to check, however, he found it was perfectly fine. Nothing frayed. Nothing wrong other than his music was failing to play through his workshop while he was tinkering.

Odd.

“FRIDAY?” He noticed the lights were out too, and nothing that took electrical power was working. See? This was why he needed to hurry up with the Clean Power Initiative. Only the Stark Industries tower ran on the energy source he was creating, but it was filled with kinks and bugs since it was only a beta test. Certainly not perfected enough to use on the whole city.

_”Sir?”_

“Is there a problem with the electrical circuit in my apartment?” There was a moment of silence, of searching on her part, and then she was back.

_”According to statements from various power companies in New York, the power in the city is down. The approximate downtime is....eight hours.”_ Wonderful. Just...wonderful. Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“Lovely.”

He quickly found out what happens in an apartment in New York in the winter without power. The rooms were cold enough to make his bones ache. He pulled on two sweaters and a coat, picking up his Stark Pad to check the reports on the power outage. Much of Manhattan was apparently down, though not all of it. He smiled when he realized the village was not one of the parts suffering from the outage. He just happened to know someone who called the village their home.

“Honey, I'm home!” The red cloak of his favorite doctor fluttered into the room to greet him, spinning and twirling around Tony like an excited puppy greeting their owner. Like children jumping on their parents coming home from work. He couldn't help the spark of joy erupting in his chest, and he was extra thankful for the cloak on this particular day because he was absolutely freezing.

“It appears to like you more than it likes Strange.” Tony laughed as Wong came into the room, his expression amused as he watched the interaction. He doubted the cloak liked anyone more than Stephen – Tony couldn't imagine liking someone more than Stephen period, except for maybe Peter – but it was something he was still totally rubbing in Stephen's face.

“That would be because he bribes it. Hello Stark.” The cloak hurried away to wrap around Stephen's shoulders, the twinkle of blue eyes sending a shiver through Tony's body. The cold still clinging to him seemed to melt away in the presence of the magic doctor, at the tilt of a smile Stephen so rarely showed. 

Of course, Tony couldn't be so fond and soft in front of the gorgeous wizard. Image purposes.

“Stranger. How's it?” The world around them faded away in the color of his eyes. In the soft tufts of black and gray hairs indicating Stephen was having a lazy day at home. He loved coming to the Sanctum. No matter how stressed he was – how difficult a day was – stepping into the Sanctum instantly cheered him up and eased the tension in his shoulders. 

He couldn't be sure if it was the magic or the doctor himself, but he had an idea. Especially with the way his thoughts and dreams were turning out here recently. 

“For most of Manhattan, cold. Or, so I hear.” Tony snickered and unzipped his coat, finally feeling warmer than he had when he arrived. He envied Stephen's thin sweater, the perfect picture of warmth and comfort. Honestly, how could he be so smug and selfish in the face of Tony's discomfort? Very unbecoming of a former doctor!

“You could say that. Even Stark HQ was hit by this outage. I think I was close to suffering from hypothermia.” Stephen rolled his eyes but stepped into his space, touching the skin of his face with fingers that held the slightest tremors. Tony held his breath, eyes widening at the proximity of the subject of some rather.... _Strange_ dreams. Strange for Tony, anyway; which is to say he wasn't having nightmares. 

They were rather nice dreams, much to his delight. 

“Do you mind, Stark?” He blinked and realized he was clutching Stephen's warm sweater. The wizard seemed amused rather than annoyed, but Tony still released him like he'd been burned and coughed. Wong scoffed as he passed them, Stephen making something of a hissing noise at the other wizard.

“What? I'm _cold!_ I need warmth, Doc!” They headed for the kitchen, the cloak flicking Tony lightly while they walked.

“Well, you're fine. Safe from hypothermia. You can stay until the power comes back on, if you would like. We don't have much to do around here, anyway.” Tony was soon served a steaming cup of peppermint hot chocolate, Stephen settling in a worn seat at the table next to Tony. There were books spread out along the wood surface, papers scattered around and crumbs hidden under some of the pages. The sky outside was heavy with storm clouds, promising more snow.

Pity it would be to get snowed in with Stephen. Such a pity. 

(He crossed his fingers under the table, watching Stephen shuffle the pages around and produce a pen from thin air. Definitely a pity it would be...)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always appreciated. <3


End file.
